To New Bern and BackAgain and Again
by Taylor King
Summary: Stanley returns from New Bern as planned...but what happened while he was gone comes home with himand could ruin everything MimiStanley


Story: To New Bern and Back...Again and Again  
Writer: Susan (susan.  
Rating: Teen?  
Characters: Mimi/Stanley (main)/Phil Constantino/other Jericho townies (ie Jake/Bonnie/Sean...)  
Summary: What if things went ugly in New Bern? What happens when Stanley comes back?

I don't own anything Jericho related. sigh too bad

Ahhh, Melissa, thanks for watching "the Sound of Music" and coming up with the ideas for the later chaps of this story! I appriciate it!! 

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Mimi knew something was wrong with Stanley the moment he stepped off of the truck. She'd been awaiting this moment for six weeks and now it was here and it was…weird.

Bonnie beat her to him.

"Stanley!" She ran to him, threw her arms around his neck. But Stanley briefly embraced his sister and then pushed her off. Bonnie either ignored the gesture (at first) or didn't notice it, because she bounced back and smiled at him. It was then that she seemed to realize that the odd behavior wasn't in her mind, it was in front of her and written all over Stanley's face. "Stanley?"

"Hi," Stanley gave her an awkward smile. "Are you ok?" Bonnie nodded, her smile running back onto her face.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She hugged him again and again, Stanley eased back. He looked up and met Mimi's eyes. She was trying to hide that she was crying. She crossed the street in long, quick strides and wrapped her arms around him. Stanley's hand touched the center of her back and Mimi instantly realized he wasn't holding her half as tightly as she was holding him. She kissed him, lightly, hoping he'd pull her closer.

He didn't.

Mimi let go of him. She stood back and looked at him. His jaw was set, his eyes were blank.

"Are you all right?" Mimi laid her hand on his cheek. Stanley glanced down the street. He looked around before answering.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Stanley!" Jake came over to them and hugged him. Stanley didn't react.

"Hey Jake." Jake noticed the change and tried to make light of it. 

"What? You're gone for six weeks and that's all the greeting we get?" Stanley smiled, but it was that fake, humoring smile again.

"Sorry, I'm just…" He didn't finish the sentence.

"You guys want to go over to the bar? Grab a drink?" Jake looked at Mimi and Bonnie.

"I think that's a great idea." Mimi reached for Stanley's hand. Stanley pulled back.

"Actually, you know, I think I'd rather just go home. I've been away from the farm too long and…." How many more times was he going to do that? Come up with a thought and not bother to finish it, like he was expecting them to know everything that had happened in New Bern. 

"Um, sure, if that's what you want." Mimi looked at Jake. Jake caught her eye quickly, indicating he noticed the problem too, but didn't want to get into it.

"Why don't you guys do that?" Jake motioned them towards the truck which was parked a short way down the street. "Go home, hang out for the rest of the day."

"Yeah, yeah, let's." Mimi pulled the car keys out of her pocket. Stanley gave Jake a brief wave and walked away. Mimi nudged Bonnie after him and looked again at Jake.

"Just let it go." Jake murmured. "He'll be ok." Mimi looked at Eric, hugging Mary. Something wasn't sitting right at all.

The drive back was uncomfortably silent. Stanley insisted on driving. Bonnie was in the middle, and Mimi stared out the opposite window. 

"So how was New Bern?" Mimi finally broke the silence.

"New Bern," Stanley responded, without taking his eyes off the road. As if that answered everything.

"What happened there?" Mimi tried again.

"Nothing." Stanley's tone told her that was the end of the conversation. Bonnie looked nervously at Mimi. Mimi shook her head no. "What?" Stanley asked harshly, glancing at Mimi and Bonnie.

"We didn't say anything." Mimi said. Stanley gave her a hard look, one Mimi had never seen cross Stanley's face before. Dread was building inside of her.

At home, Stanley walked into the house, put his backpack down and stood in the living room. Mimi and Bonnie looked at each other again. 

"What do we do?" Bonnie whispered.

"I don't know." Mimi told her. "Let's just, let it go." 

"But-." 

"I know Bonnie, I know." Mimi emphasized. "It'll work out.

"You know, I better…go check on the plants." Bonnie pointed out the door.

"Yeah." Stanley paced around the living room, like he had no idea what to do with himself. Bonnie hurried away, bringing on more uncomfortable silence. Mimi walked over to Stanley, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I missed you." She whispered into his back. She waited. Nothing. Stanley pulled himself out of her arms.

"Yeah, well, I'm back." Mimi blinked. This was not the reunion she'd imagined. She'd had dreams of running into his arms, kissing him, him kissing her, whispering frantically how much they loved one another. Now….he was acting just like every other guy she'd ever know.

"Stanley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. And don't ask me that." He spun around, glaring at her. "Seriously Mimi, knock it off." Mimi held up her hands in surrender.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I guess I'll go put the dishes away in the kitchen." Stanley watched her form move in the other room as she put silverware, dishes and glasses into their respective cabinets. He didn't want things to be like this. He'd missed her more than any woman he'd ever know. But the images…what had happened…what he'd had to do…he couldn't take the risk of telling her. He wanted to call her to him. Tell her he loved her, that it would be ok.

"Mimi?" She turned.

"Hhmm?" She came to stand in the doorway, crossing her arms against her chest and smiling at him.

"How's the crop doing?"


End file.
